This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Neurological dysfunction is a key component of the clinical expression and case designation of chronic fatigue syndrome (CFS), fibromyalgia (FM)and other related conditions.If the central nervous system is involved, then evidence will be present in the cerebrospinal fluid. Distinct patterns of proteins will be present in Chronic fatigue syndrome (CFS) compared to healthy control (HC) subjects. Other testing in our study would include,1. Assessment of lung capacity and scoring the shortness of breath as a result of breathing testing also called as the Pulmonary function testing (PFT). 2. Compare the blood pressure and heart rate response before and after hand grip exercise testing. 3. Skin tests like the i) Capsaicin skin test, to check for specific responses like burning sensation, area of skin redness, itchy sensation to varying doses of capsaicin (essence of chilli pepper), when placed on the forearm and to compare if there are any differences seen between the responses in CFS and Healthy controls. ii) Allergy skin test to look if there are any allergies that are seen in the set of CFS population. 4. 18 tenderness point testing to compare the pain threshold before and after the lumbar puncture also know as the spinal tap. 18 tenderness point testing is a diagnostic test for Fibromyalgia. 5. Many of the participants with CFS do have associated Migraine headaches and they complain of severe light sensitivity and loud noises could give them headache. We are analysing those group of people and decision have to be made as to which medications would work at best and give them immediate relief from headache in these group of participants.